


Trick

by rebecca_selene



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Aurora and the goblins have a festive surprise for Maleficent.





	Trick

**Author's Note:**

> written for:  
> -[](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) prompt 1: [Inflatable Christmas dragon](https://i.imgur.com/pNoNvUJ.jpg)  
> -[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) **fffc** Advent Calendar Day 1: the smell of winter  
> -[](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **picture_prompt_fun**](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Advent Calendar Day 1: [bridge](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/95508.jpg)  
> -my [](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://otp-100.livejournal.com/)**otp_100** table prompt #61: snow

Aurora hurried the goblins out of sight, shushing them as they fought for space. They peeked around their boulder refuge to see Maleficent’s reaction to the surprise awaiting her on the snow-covered bridge that led to their tower home.

Cloaked head bent against the strengthening wind, which brought with it thick snowflakes and the crisp smell of winter, Maleficent traversed the bridge. She stopped and raised her staff, aiming it toward the object blocking her path.

Aurora clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling, using her free hand to stifle the snorts of one of her companions in mischief. They had seen the blow-up dragon in the market, bedecked with candy canes and red hat, and couldn’t resist the temptation. Maleficent shook her head at the caricature of her dragon form and seemed at a loss what to do.

A popping noise pierced the air. The dragon contorted into grotesque shapes until it lay flat. A tiny black creature stood on its corpse, pointed beak held high, squawking in triumph.

“My hero,” Maleficent murmured. She held out her hand. With Diablo upon it, they continued home while Aurora and her friends dissolved into helpless laughter.


End file.
